


A Cat’s Tale

by PeppyLongStocking



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Animal Transformation, Based on a HoneyWorks | Haniwa Song, Bittersweet Ending, Cat tendencies, Cinnamon Roll Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Little Mermaid Elements, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot, Transformation, adrien is a cat, little Chloe Bashing, modern fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyLongStocking/pseuds/PeppyLongStocking
Summary: A cat turned human modern fairy tale.Inspired by:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ev98u-ZiT18HoneyWorks - A Small Lion [MV]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Once Upon A Time

Chat Noir had no family. In fact, he had no home. No memories. No actual name. Food was hard to come by sometimes too. Rain was annoying as well as the cold, snow, or any weather condition that wasn't a sunny day. Thus, was the life of a stray cat.

Cats are known to be curious species. His interests were humans.

Human life has always fascinated him. They ride in strange contraptions, stay in buildings for long periods at a time only to go back home in the evening. They were hairless and wore clothes. They walk on hind legs, which was very uncanny. They also gather for weird rituals called festivals and dates.

They were ridiculous creatures, and yet Chat wanted nothing but to know everything about them. Their peculiar culture and funny mannerisms. 

Some of his cat friends found him odd because of this interest. The few who stayed were not any better than him. Plagg being an exemption.

Plagg was a name given to him by his previous human owner. The old black cat was past his prime and often spends his days in the alley behind a cheese store. He rarely shares about the past, but Chat found ways. It often cost him some food though. 

Unlike Chat, Plagg didn't view humans in high regards. In truth, he often complained about them and about his old life with them. How restricted the life and chained it was. How the children often pulled his tail and ruffled his perfectly groom fur. How a human’s heart was fickle. There were, however, some good in all the bad. Those stories were the best. 

Chat can see in Plagg’s eyes that he didn’t completely hate humans. They twinkle whenever the old cat reminisces about a good memory, which makes Chat believe not all humans are bad or awful.

If Chat was really honest with himself, the real spark of interest had started with a human girl. A girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He didn’t know much about her other than she went to a school and lived on top of a bakery in the middle of Paris. The problem stems from her always in a rush to get somewhere. Normally, their lives would never cross paths. They live in different and separate worlds, but fate decided otherwise.

Chat met the girl on accident when he got stuck in between a hedge fence made out of wood. He had been chasing a butterfly. It wasn’t his best moments, and the butterfly in the end outsmarted him. A long while passed before someone found him. When they did, they either ignored his cries for help or (in Plagg's case) made fun of him.

Marinette was the last to find him. She paused in front of him. Their eyes connected. At one point, he wondered if she was the type of human that would leave without saying anything or the one that laughs at his predicament, but to his surprise she did neither. Instead, she bent down to his eye level and leaned closer.

Her actions made him nervous. He didn’t want to stay long to find out her plans for him, so he bared his fangs and hissed at her just enough to frighten the girl. He next struggled and strained against his bonds in hopes to free himself. All his effort did was make it worse. The splitter from the wooden fence dug deeper into his fur. He yelped in pain and jerked some more.

“Hey, stop that!” She shouted, but that only made him more skittish. Every hair on his body tense and stood on end. 

Chat continued to toss and turn against her protest. They all ended with the same outcome. His head still stuck and butt sticking out in the air.

Marinette sighed and admitted defeat. Sadly, it didn’t mean she would leave. Instead, she stepped back and waited for him to calm down.

“See. I’m not here to hurt you,” she softly said after a while. By then he was panting and exhausted. 

“I only want to help you.” 

The girl held her hand out as if offering peace.

Chat sniffed it, smelling baked goods and sweets. Things he recognized are not malice, which means no evil intention that he was aware. He gazed at her warily when she tried approaching him again.

This time, Marinette took it slowly. She loomed over him and began inspecting the wooden fence. There was a large amount of time where he wasn’t sure what she was doing. He couldn’t exactly see behind him. His ears and tail drooped as he anxiously waited. He didn’t thrash when her hand grazed his ears and she was careful with his head. It took a bit of fumbling on her part, but she eventually freed him.

“There! You are free,” the girl cheered.

She lifted him off the ground and gently placed him down on the sidewalk beside her feet. She didn’t dare touch him any further, probably knowing that strays don’t like to be pat unless asked.

Chat stared up at her, surprised by her kindness and compassion. Rather than overlook his distress, she stepped in. He was eternally grateful. However, their communication was limited. He couldn’t get the message across, no matter how many times he meowed.

She merely giggled at his futile attempts, unaware that he was trying to say “thank you.”

“You are a very cute kitty if not a troublesome one,” Marinette happily exclaimed and joked. A bright and gentle smile that permeates with adoration adored her face. He couldn't help note how beautiful and charming it was.

He snapped from his daze and watched the human girl stand up.

“Try not to get stuck next time,” she bid him and rushed off.

Chat curled his tail and kept his eyes trail on her retreating form, following it to her school. His ears slumped when she no longer was within view. For some reason, his heart felt heavy and ached since she left. He was so invested in figuring out why that he didn’t notice an old man dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt stood behind him. 

The immediate reaction was to hiss and jump away. Something about him spelled shady and mysterious. Even his smile was eerie.

“The world isn't like it used to be. You don’t often see people like her as much." The old man hummed in thought, stroking his white goatee before looking down at Chat. "Would you like to meet her again?” 

Chat tilted his head, confused by the old men's words. He looked back at the school to see if he could find answers there.

"I sense good karma from you, so I shall grant your wish to see her," the old man chuckled. He grabbed something in his pocket and draped a silver chain over Chat's neck. It clicked into place.

Chat scurry away from him. For an old man, he was quite agile. Not a lot of humans could sneak behind a cat. And not just once, but twice under one day. 

This human was no ordinary person.

The old man held up his hand to pacify him. Chat didn't buy his innocence, but it did give him an opportunity to look down at himself. He tried to get a better picture of the necklace around his neck, but tripped and tumbled on his front. He peered down his nose to see at the end of the chain a ring with five cat paw prints on them.

"A human body to stand as equals," the old man began to spout nonsense. 

It brought Chat's attention back to him.

"An ability to speak and communicate to understand each other. Use your time wisely, little cat." He bid ominously.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed and blinded Chat.

When Chat opened his eyes, he found human hands in place of his black paws. Two legs instead of hinds ones.

In the reflection of a store window, he saw someone looking back at him. The boy had blond hair and green eyes. Lifting his hand, he found the reflection mimicking him. It follows every movement he makes. Eventually, he figured the person standing was him. The realization trips him. 

"Is that really me?" He croaked and touched his throat in surprise. "I can talk!"

And resume staring.

The next several seconds were spent studying himself. He noted he was a teenager. He wore sneakers and was dressed in typical human clothing; jeans, shirt, and a jacket, that was appropriate within his age group. His balance was a bit off without his tail. His senses slightly muted. The one thing he missed most was his cat ears. Without them, he felt out of place.

"Oh, yeah," Chat blinked, remembering someone was there with him. 

"Hey, what did you do to me?" He asked, turning around to confront him.

However, the old man had disappeared almost like he was never there.

"Creepy," Chat grimaced. 

He knows he should question this good fortune, but another part of him was excited to mingle with humans. With a huge grin on his face, he skipped towards the school that Marinette entered.

Stepping into the school's courtyard, he wasn't prepared to be assaulted by the many unfamiliar smells and sounds. Cats like him would avoid crowds. They tend to be daunting. Now, a human, it wasn't so much. He was an average height for a boy, so their eyes were equal to his level. Furthermore, no one paid minds to him being there.

He curiously poked his head in one of the classrooms and froze when everyone looked at him. To be clear, there weren't many students. If anything, most students were out in the courtyard milling about before class starts.

The seats in the classroom were arranged like a bleacher, where each level raised above the one in front and aisle to step down.

"Who are you?" A blond girl in the front seats demanded. She seemed to be one of those humans who were snobby and high-maintenance.

“Um…” he flounder, caught off guard by the question. He realized he needed a name.

“When Chloé addressed you, you answer back,” her desk neighbor barked as if his mere presents offend them. She reminded him of a loyal dog. “Don’t you know who she is?”

_Not really._

“Well?” Chloé impatiently asked.

“A-adrien,” he stuttered, thinking back to the young boy he often saw at the park. It was a name the human mother called him.

“Adrien?” She pushed.

Chat noticed Chloé clutching a fashion magazine in her hands. He scanned for any words to use from it. 

“Agreste,” he decided. Thankful for his ability to read. “I'm... Adrien Agreste."

It sounded like a decent boy's name.

"Yeah, Adrien Agreste!” he affirmed more confidently.

His name was met with silence. Doubt sat at the back of his mind.

“Well, Agreste,” Chloé’s lips curved into a smirk. “You should know there are hierarchies in this school and I’m the Queen. You may want to abide by it if you want to survive. Since you are new, I’ll let your ignorance slide.”

No one spoke out against her, so this must be true. Although a few glares were directed at Chloé did confuse him. He did have the impression that she wasn’t nice, but what does he know about humans, really?

“And if we don’t follow?” He immediately regretted the question.

Chloé directed her seatmate to rise and grab something underneath their desk. The girl dutifully followed and dumped a bag full of garbage on someone’s empty desk.

“You get punished, of course,” Chloé said as she flicked her hair.

Adrien shifted a little, uneased. He felt conflicted. When he checked everyone’s reaction, their eyes were averted.

“You think that's really necessary?” He asked, wanting to understand the human’s mind even the worst kind. Maybe he misunderstood. Maybe it's one of those human behaviors that cats can’t understand. 

"These brats who sit here need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.”

The reason didn’t make him feel any better.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A girl shrilled.

Adrien flinched and looked at the door with wide eyes. He recognized her blue-bell eyes, dark hair, and pink and white attire anywhere.

There have been many ways he had imagined their meeting to play out. Him catching her from a fall. Him offering a jack and escorting her somewhere. Him acting like a gentleman while bestowing a kiss on her hand. Basically, any romantic cliché you could think. But of all the ways Adrien imagined to happen, being the direct inline sight of her glare wasn’t one of them.

“W-what?” He dumbly answered, but was completely ignored. As a matter of fact, Marinette walked past him and stood in front of Chloé.

Chloé and her neighbor snicker behind him.

“Okay. I get it. Good job. Very funny. Har Har,” Marinette crossed. She was definitely not amused.

“Ignore them,” Marinette's friend who came with her said loudly, shooting them a venomous glare over her shoulders. She snaked her arm around Marinette’s shoulders and pulled her to the back of their classroom to sit. The seat filled with garbage was left behind.

“What happened here?!" The teacher gasped at the pile of trash. As if on cue, a can rolled off the desk and comically stopped at her feet.

She scrunched her nose in disgust, "It smells." 

The student around the area had crept farther away from the pile.

"Mlle Bustier, we can explain!" Marinette rushed, but the teacher shook her head.

Caline Bustier frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Marinette. Alya. I expect better from class representatives. You will clean up this mess,” her stern tone left no excuses and promised trouble if they didn’t follow.

“We didn’t do anything. It was all Chloé’s fault!”

"Moi?" Said girl defended herself.

Adrien’s eyes narrowed, and he might have hissed at the evil girl too. When everyone turned to him, he was the picture of perfect innocence. Hands clasped behind his back and face politely curious.

"Who's he?" Marinette wondered out loud, surprised to see him there in their class.

“Oh, a new student!” Mlle Bustier greeted him, but was just as surprised. “I wasn’t informed. I'll get the details from you afterward. This class isn't usually this… ah… rambunctious." 

"We know it is you and Sabrina," Alya deadpan, restarted their early discussion.

Mlle Bustier swiveled at them, “Is that true?”

“Yes," Adrien spoke up before Chloé could counter. "Ask anybody."

There was some hesitation.

"She did, mademoiselle." A soft-spoken girl confirmed.

"Yeah, not cool," Another said.

"It's true!" Their friend rushed to support them.

"Chloé. Sabrina. You both will be expected to clean up this mess and everyone else's desk during lunch."

Sabrina took the punishment gracefully, but Chloé fumed. She glared at him, silently mouthing "you’ll regret this."

He didn’t think so. 

"Well, um…" Mlle Bustier smiled.

"Adrien Agreste," he helped.

"Adrien, please sit down," she gestured to a free seat facing the front, and he dutifully followed. For something humans came up with, it was disgustingly easy to slip into school and masque as a student. Nevertheless, he wasn’t going to question it.

Adrien settled into a comfortable crouch, which garnered him strange looks. He later was told by a boy in a red cap that people don’t normally sit like that.

He nervously laughed and corrected his sitting. Feet were on the ground and arms on his sides.

“I’m not used to this type of environment here,” Adrien scratched the back of his neck.

It was a convincing excuse and people accepted it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> Mlle/Mademoiselle = Miss; French honorifics for young woman or unmarried woman
> 
> Moi = Me


	2. A Kitten’s Heart

Many people were interested in him, Adrien noticed. A lot of questions were asked. Ranging from, what was his old school like? Where did he use to live? Why did he join their school late in the semester? Et cetera. Humans were just as, if not more, curious as cats. 

By the end of the 2nd period, he was overwhelmed. At lunch, he made sure to escape somewhere quiet where no one could find him. He sought out the roof. Normally, a tree would do, but the school had no trees big enough to hold him.

“You aren’t allowed on the roof, you know!” A female voice remarked. 

Adrien stretched from his sunny patch and peeked down to see Marinette.

“How did you even get up there?” She asked, both baffled and impressed.

“I climbed,” Adrien simply explained. To prove his point, he scaled down the sides and landed in front of Marinette.

She applauded him, which he took with enthusiasm. Even taking it so far as bowing down at his waist to Marinette.

He brightened when she laughed at his antics.

“You do a lot of parkour?”

“Something like that,” he neither denied nor confirmed.

“So…” Marinette nervously played with her dark locks of hair, which were tied into a cute pigtail. “How are you adapting to our school? I noticed you aren’t with your… er...fans.”

“That’s a nice way to describe them.” Adrien chuckled.

Marinette giggled too. She dropped her hands behind her back and focused on their conversation.

“To be honest, I’m hiding from them,” he sheepishly admitted.

“It’s not so great being popular, huh.” She teased.

“I rather not be,” Adrien sighed. “I just want to blend in. Everything is so new to me and it’s tough to navigate when people are constantly asking you questions.”

“You don’t like to be in the center of attention?”

“Am I that obvious?” He winced.

“Hm...” she hummed in thought. “No. I just thought you were shy. Besides, it’s not your fault. We don’t usually get many new students. A lot of us grew up together since école. Alya, my best friend, was new at the beginning of collège too. Although, I guess it wasn’t so bad for her because she started when a lot of students joined Collège Françoise Dupont.”

Adrien nodded along, laser-focused on the valuable information Marinette was sharing with him like it was some sacred gospel. It was also just wonderful to talk to someone. And he would love to chat more, but his stomach made itself clear where its focus lies.

Another grumble erupted from his stomach. He promptly blushed in embarrassment and wished the earth would have pity on him and swell him whole.

“Ah… I probably should get some food,” he quietly muttered. He then vaguely pointed in the direction of some alleyway with dumpsters where he knows the owner of the restaurant often left old food out.

Marinette made a face at that, but politely smiled.

Adrien made the action to move.

“Wait!” Marinette shouted.

And paused.

He turned back to Marinette.

There was a beat of silence like she was thinking. “I, um, there… there is food at my house. You are free to come. Think of it as a thank you for sticking up to Chloé. Not a lot of people can face her bulls.”

A moment later, Marinette wavered and stuttered.

“Ah, don’t worry! You won’t be the only one. A couple of my friends are already there.” She rushed to assure him, perhaps thinking his silence was him worrying. He had no worries, but it was nice of her to consider. Adrien was just honestly stunned and blown away by her charity. The human girl keeps on surprising him.

“I would never decline free food,” he gave her a fond smile. “Especially from a pretty girl.”

Honestly, he wouldn't decline any free food. That would be blasphemy.

Marinette blinked, then burst into laughter.

“Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you?” She poked at his grinning cheeks.

Needless to say, the food was delicious. Not because it was fresh and not spoiled. He generally thought Dupain-Cheng’s baking was tasty.

Adrien ate as much as he could possibly fit. He never felt full before today. Too bad Plagg wasn’t here with him. They could have pigged out together. As he thought about his old stray friend, he gleefully munched on another piece of quiche.

“Dudeee!!!” The red cap boy screamed, apparently his name was Nino. A friend to Alya and Marinette. “Slow down! There is enough for you here!”

Alya wasn’t much help to Nino. She didn’t discourage Adrien’s beastly appetite. Actually, she found it endearing and hilarious. Mostly because of Nino’s worries that Adrien would choke himself.

In all, Adrien’s impression of Marinette’s group of friends was interesting and nice.

“I think he’s homeless, Alya.”

“Are you sure?”

Although, he could hear Alya and Marinette gossiping behind his back. He didn’t make it a point to point out their impoliteness. Afterall, Marinette was feeding him.

As they talk and joke around more, Adrien found himself hoping that eating together would become a recurring thing. Hours turned to days. Their presence grew on him. And in between those times, a lot happened.

For one, Adrien learned that Chloé Bourgeois honors her words. She did try to get back at him for snitching her to Mlle Bustier through various means. Bullying. Sabotaging. Taunting.

Nothing he could not handle or a simple hairball in her purse didn't fix. He wanted to shred something of hers too, but without claws, the task wasn’t as effective or easy. But if he can direct all the bullying away from Marinette and his friends, he was happy.

Another thing, they spend a lot of time together. Adrien often joined in one of their many misadventures. Like playing hooky, so that they can track down the elusive but famous André’s ice cream. Or staying late after school to finish homework, but actually getting nothing done because one of them wanted to talk about their high score in a video game. This time around involved a journey to an amusement park on their day off from school. Their day was drawing to a close. Their subway ride was relatively calm and quiet; albeit, with some small chatter and laughter courtesy of them.

“He’s like a lost puppy!” Nino sighed. 

Whenever Adrien had a question (generally anything human-related), they were patient to explain to him. Nino took a step level higher. He dubbed himself  _ responsible  _ for educating him about games, movies, or anything that was considered fun. He was very insistent on it too.

However, Adrien didn’t appreciate that analogy about him being a puppy. Dogs were cats' natural enemies.

“It’s true!" Nino argued when he saw Adrien screwed up his face. "Don’t think I noticed you following around Marinette a lot. You practically clung to her after the roller coaster ride."

“She’s a better company than you,” Adrien jester. He could still hear the terrifying screams in his head. Just the memory of those loop-de-loop gets him stressed.

“Hey! You don’t speak to your best friend like that!” Nino bantered back.

Adrien's head tilted.

“Best friend?”

“Uh, rude,” Nino snorted and rolled his eyes. “Thanks, man. I can completely feel your love radiating from here. Don’t hold back, really.” He sarcastically added.

“Ah, sorry," Adrien scruffled the back of his head. "I never had one before, so I don't know what a best friend is.”

Instead of answering, Nino silently clamped a hand on his shoulder and got a bit teary.

“Geeze. That is just sad,” Alya cupped her cheeks and remarks off to the sides. 

Marinette nodded in agreement, almost in tears too. She was even clutching a handkerchief to her chest.

Humans are so confusing or maybe it was just those three that are strange.

“No, I really mean it. What is a best friend?” Adrien repeated.

"Sunshine," Alya said. It was a nickname she often used on him because, as she explained, he was too pure for their world. "You are really hopeless." 

Everything was going so well. He was growing comfortable in his new life.

Then one night on a random Paris rooftop he had claimed, while fiddling with the chain necklace, Adrien noticed that three paws were missing on the cat ring. There had originally been five paws in the beginning.

A sense of uneasiness settled inside of him.

The following day, the fourth paw went missing too. Adrien realized that the ring was counting down to something and each paw corresponded to the days he's been living as a human. Only one paw remained. It obnoxiously flashes as if taunting him. He was afraid of what it meant or what it entailed when all the paws disappeared nor did he look forward to the end. He kind of had a hunch, but his assumption will only be confirmed once the last paw snuffs out.

On what was supposedly his last day, Adrien quietly disappeared.

Well, to be accurate, he ran and hid away from Marinette and his friends. Ultimately believing it was for the best for everyone. He cannot stay in their world. He couldn’t stay in their life. Nothing good will come from prolonging the inevitable. So, Adrien calmly accepted and decided to spend his last day away from school as much as it pained him to do so because he loved the place.

He also didn’t feel safe in broad daylight where anyone could see him, as such, climbed up to the rafter that overlooks the city. There, on a rooftop, he found Plagg's lazy butt.

A beat of silence passed between them.

Plagg hissed at him when he tried shoving him to the side, so he could lay down too. He could feel Plagg’s eyes drilling holes in him when he succeeded.

At first, the old black cat didn't recognize him. After sniffing him out though, Plagg realized who Adrien was.

"Why the heck are you a human?!"

Adrien blinked and turned to the black cat, surprised he could understand Plagg. However, he didn't question magic logic. In some ways, it also makes sense. He was essentially part cat. It was his true form, despite how much Adrien wants to deny. The universe won't change. That is the fundamental fact. No matter how much he screams or cries.

Why did the old man let him have a taste of what he couldn't have? It was such a kind and cruel thing to do. Adrien could not decide whether learning about love and experiencing it or to live life not knowing was better. Yes, he realized a little late that he loved Marinette.

Adrien’s expression turned grim. He looked wistfully down at a couple of humans enjoying their afternoon tea together. The wind carried their laughter to his ears. He felt jealous. No, jealous wasn’t the right word...maybe longing. He wished for those things, for parents to greet him when he came home from school. For his friends and a chance of love. For this life to last longer. 

He had hope stationing himself somewhere high up and away from everyone would improve his mood. It only made his heart grow fonder.

Cold air brushed his face and ruffled his blond hair. It numbed every part of his body until he couldn’t feel anything at all. Until he could feel nothing.

"Ugh," Plagg complained, his tail thrashing out in irritation and displeasure. "Your sour mode is ruining the scenery! What's with the gloom?!"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," he cheerfully answered.

Plagg gave him a dubious look.

"Kid, who are you trying to deceive? Me or you?"

The smile slipped from his face. He sucked in a deep breath and sighed. With nothing better to do, Adrien told his story to give Plagg some context.

The cat listened to the hour-long story and was not impressed at the end of it.

"I don't understand. I don't think I want to understand your predicament," Plagg said while he lounged on his stomach. "You've always been a strange one, but wishing to be human is hands down the funniest thing I ever heard. And that’s coming from you! Who would want to be at school when you can wither your days away doing nothing and everything? Cat’s have the best life. They only need to worry about three things: eat, groom, and sleep."

Adrien said nothing. 

The tease from Plagg was always in good spirits. Adrien just wasn't in the mood for them today.

Plagg noticed, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"But if it were me…" The black cat paused, "I would take every opportunity to see them one last time. It's a blessing you even got to meet and talk to them. When do you think you'll have another chance at this? Easy answer. Never. This is a one of a lifetime thing."

Adrien was speechless. Everything that Plagg said was true. Each day with his friends were blessings and not a curse. Every moment was worth enduring, even painful goodbyes.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Plagg gave him a bemused look.

His throat contracted. It felt oddly raw and his chest felt a lot tighter than usual.

"Did you become a little softer while I was away, Plagg?" Because it was easier to joke than cry.

Plagg hmph at him and turned up his tail.

"I guess sometimes you can say something nice," Adrien reached out to scratch behind Plagg's ears as a reward. He remembered the old black cat always complaining about not able to reach that area.

Plagg huffed and upright himself after a good scratch.

"Just go already, you abomination. The sight of you is bothering me. Come back when you are yourself again. I'm also taking Camembert as payment. "

Adrien didn't need to be told twice. He spun around and headed towards school, taking three steps at a time up the stairs at the entrances when he got there. However, classes had ended. A few students stayed behind, but the school day was basically over. More importantly, Alya, Nino, and Marinette were not there.

He gasped for air and paused his search to catch his breath. By accident, he happened to glance down at his chain necklace. Panic flared inside of him. All the paws on the ring were gone. He doesn’t know how much time he has remaining, but it can’t be long and he has no leads to where his friends went.

When he thought all hope was lost, a sweet and familiar smell swept under his nose. His head swerved to the public park across the street and walked. As he drew closer to the park and saw the fountain, the smell got stronger. His heart leaped against his ribs. He forced himself to keep a steady pace. If he tries running now, he’ll trip over his long legs.

On one of many benches littering around the fountain, Marinette sat. Her face etched in a deep frown. 

Marinette had the oddest timing, Adrien noted. He kept meeting her when he needed someone the most. First, when he needed freeing from the wooden fence. Second, when he needed friends and a helping hand in an unfamiliar world. And third, was now.

Once she noticed him standing there, Marinette immediately stood up and dashed to him. They met halfway. 

"There you are!” 

"Marinette!” 

She grabbed his shoulder and rocked him back and forth like a seesaw, “Where the heck did you go?! We've been looking everywhere for you. What if you’ve gotten kidnapped or stuck somewhere? What if Lou Carcolh has eaten you-” [1]

“A Lou Carcolh, really?” He interjected.

“Yes! We learned about mythical creatures in today's lesson. Lou Carcolh is a massive snail monster with long tentacles and a serpent-like body that hides underground until he’s ready to snap at you and eats you. And- Ah, don’t distract me!” She warned and jabbed at his chest. 

He listened with a smile, and let her continue imagining weird scenarios that could happen to him. If a cat can transform into a human, then anything could happen. Lou Carcolh included.

“You had no phone number we could call you,” she ranted. “What if you die alone in some underground shaft where no one can ever find your bones! Your parents would worry. They’ll hate us for leaving you unattended. We all fall into depression. I’ll never be a world-renowned fashion designer! My life is over!”

Adrien laughed in spite of himself, but stopped when he saw Marinette’s glare.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't funny." He quickly sober.

“No, it wasn’t,” she pulled away and crossed her arms. “We were worried sick for you.”

His heart warmed at those simple words. They were worried about him!

“I was scared,” he quietly admitted.

Marinette furrowed her brows, confused.

“Scared? About what?” 

“I was scared of losing you guys.”

“What are you talking about? We’re aren’t going anywhere.” She pursed her lips.

“But I am.” 

“I don’t understand,” Marinette frowned. “Back to your old home, school, or country? You just got here!”

“It's outside my power,” Adrien growled, frustrated by the lack of control in his life. “Where is everyone, anyway?”

"We split up to cover more ground. Oh! I should probably text them that you are okay." She reached for her pocket.

Adrien snatched her hand, stopping her from pulling out her phone.

"Adrien?” She looked up to him, “Is everything okay?"

Adrien looked away, thoroughly embarrassed by his own actions but did not let go.

"Will it be alright... if I hold you for a little while longer?" He asked bashfully, hopeful that she won't say no.

Marinette quietly searched for something on his face, but seemed to not be able to find anything. She averted her gaze and nodded, embarrassed as well.

Their hands intertwined. He relaxed just a little bit, finding solace in Marinette's warmth and presence.

There was so much Adrien wanted to do. He wanted to experience so much with her, but he was happy. He was happy to find a best friend. He was happy to get to know Alya. 

He was happy to meet Marinette.

His days were filled with happiness.

“Adrien?” She shifted nervously, the silence stretched long between them, "Would you tell me what's bothering you?"

If he had all the time in the world, Adrien would tell her everything. 

Adrien would tell her how much she means to him. How much gratitude he has for her. How fortunate it was to meet her. And how much he appreciates standing beside her and getting to know her life, and extension of everyone else's.

Except, he doesn’t have the time. There may be very little time he had left. This is the last chance he could say anything to her. And there is a lot to be said. He didn't know where to start, but did know he wanted the last memory of her to be a happy one.

Collecting his courage, Adrien stepped into her space. 

Marinette meeped.

But he knows that she won't step back because for the past five days they have gotten really close. He was proven right when she didn’t move. However, she flushed deeply. 

He bent closer to her face until their nose and forehead touched. There was no way she could look away.

Only one word could cover all these emotions that swirl inside him. One word he wanted to say to her ever since he stupidly chased a butterfly and stuck his head through the wooden fence.

“Thank you, Marinette.” He smiled.

And disappear into a sparkle of lights.

\---

The week passed slowly. It went by uneventfully. No spells were cast. No magic to make things better. No old man came to him.

Chat watched his group of human friends exited the school. They have forgotten him. As magic does, of course. It was the same magic that granted and took away his human form and ability to communicate.

Marinette bid them goodbye and walked, what he believed to be, the way home.

He followed her.

In the end, she didn’t go home but to a nearby park. Specifically, the park where they had said their goodbyes. It was desolate just like he remembered. Cool weather usually drew humans and critters away. Even the birds were somber by the cold.

Marinette stopped in front of the fountain, genuinely surprised that her feet led her here. 

He wondered if she was alright.

Chat meow at her, and caught her attention. 

Marinette stared down at him, confused for a moment. Tears were visible on her eyelashes, but she couldn’t possibly remember him. No one did.

"Oh hello kitty," Marinette said as she crouched down to his level. “I haven’t seen you for a while. Looks like you are keeping out of trouble.”

He bumped his head against her leg asking to be pet.

Marinette laughed and complied. Her beautiful smile returned again.

Even though they now live in separate worlds, he will always love her. He will watch over her and he will protect that smile. Today, tomorrow, and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> École = French Primary school
> 
> Collège= French Middle school
> 
> Original image is from socreative_media/iStock
> 
> Link to picture post: <https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/628634526437998592/ao-httpsarchiveofourownorgworks26333869>
> 
> **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] Lou Carcolh are legendary monsters in European mythology.


End file.
